parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts
Here are some Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts Casts Crash Bandicoot/Thomas * Crash Bandicoot as Thomas * Aku Aku as Edward * Tiny Tiger as Henry * Crunch Bandicoot as Gordon * Dingodile as James * Polar as Percy * Pura as Toby * Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as Duck * Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas * Penta as Oliver * Doctor Neo Cortex as Diesel * Coco Bandicoot as Emily * Dr. N Gin as Bill/Ben * Isabella and Ami as Annie and Clarable * Liz as Henrietta * Krunk as BoCo * The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) as Daisy * Nina Cortex as Mavis * Carbon Bandicoot as Stepney * Mowgli's Father (from The Jungle Book) as Sir Topham Hatt * Mowgli's Mother (from The Jungle Book) as Lady Hatt * Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Stephan Hatt * Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Bridgett Hatt * Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken) as The Barber * Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Angry Policeman * Maid Mariam (from Robin Hood) as Dowager Hatt * Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Percival * Mrs. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Alici Botti * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Tom Tiper * Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Farmer McColl * The King of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Stationmaster * The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) The Stationmaster's Wife * Skunk as The Spiteful Breakvan * Willie Wumpa Cheeks as S.C.Ruffey * Farmer Ernest as Bertie * Rilla Roo as Bulgy * Rayman (from Rayman) as Terrence * Murfy (from Rayman) as Trevor * Sam the Snake (from Rayman) as Toad * Tikimon as The Chinese Dragon * Dr. Neo Cortex's N Hovering Balloon as Harold * Koala Kong as George * Flame (from Spyro the Dragon) as Skarloey * Blink (from Spyro the Dragon) as Rheneas * Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro the Dragon) as Sir Handel * Real Velo as Duncan * Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) as Peter Sam * Professor (from Spyro the Dragon) as Rusty * Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Duke * Doctor Nirtus Brio as Smudger * Jasques (from Spyro the Dragon) as Bertram * Clettus (from Spyro the Dragon) as Fearless Freddie * Zem and Zam as Mighty Mac * Ember (from Spyro the Dragon) as Madge *Suzy (from Johnny Test) as Collin *YaYa Panda as Caroline *Nitrous Oxide as D261 *The Moskito (from Rayman) as Derek *Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro the Dragon) as Cranky *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Tiger Moth *Terrence (from TTTE) as Thumper *Polokus (from Rayman) as Butch *Rolling Stone as The Boulder *Metalhead (from Spyro the Dragon) as Bulstrode *Lydham Manor (from Magic Arts) as Arthur *Doctor Nefarious Tropy as Spencer *Bearminator as Murdoch *Diddy Kong (from Mario) as Fergus *Komodo Moe and Joe as Arry and Bert *Mario (from Mario) as Jack *Yoshi (from Mario) as Alfie *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Kelly *Toad (from Mario) as Nelson *Bentley (from Spyro the Dragon) as Ned *Moneybags (from Spyro the Dragon) as Oliver (Pack) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) as Byron *Thomas (from TTTE) as Buster *Zoe (from Spyro the Dragon) as Isobella *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as Max and Monty *Ripto (from Spyro the Dragon) as Patrick *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Miss Jenny *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as The Foreman *Madame Amberly as Elizabeth *Rusty Walrus as Harvey *Bianca (from Spyro the Dragon) as Old Slow Coach *Penguins as Coaches *The Ant Trilogy as Troublesome Trucks *Rex as Whiff *Ebenezer Von Clutch as Salty *Pasadena O'possum as Molly *Uka Uka as Diesel 10 *Victor and Moritz as Splatter and Dodge *Tawna Bandicoot as Lady *Megumi as Rosie *Koala Kong as Hector *Papu Papu as Rocky *Geary as Dennis *Nash as Neville *Sheila (from Spyro the Dragon) as Flora *Razorbeard, Razorbeard's Lackey, and Ninjaws (from Rayman) as The Horrid Lorries *Papu's Tribeman as Stanley *Donkey Kong (from Mario) as Hank *Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) as Jeremy *Globox (from Rayman) as Hiro *Ignitus (from Legend of Spyro) as Victor *R2D2 (from Star Wars) as Kevin *Mecha Bandicoot as Jet Engine *Mole Yair (from Legend of Spyro) as Scruff *Park Drone 1 and 2 as Bash and Dash *Tomas (from Spyro the Dragon) as Ferdinand *Zeke (from Spyro the Dragon) as Stafford *Grampus (from TUGS) as Captain *Norm as Den and Dart *Axel and Foutch (from Rayman) as Paxton and Norman *Red (from Spyro the Dragon) as Sidney *Elora (from Spyro the Dragon) as Belle *and more Crash Bandicoot/TUGS * Crash Bandicoot as Ten Cents * Crunch Bandicoot as Big Mac * Papu Papu as OJ * Dingodile as Top Hat * Tiny Tiger as Warrior * Aku Aku as Hercules * Polar as Sunshine * Pura as Grampus * Camera Man (from Spyro the Dragon) as Captain Star * Doctor Nitrus Brio as Zorran * Doctor N Gin and Penta as Zip and Zug * Koala Kong and Pinstripe Potoroo as Zebedee and Zak * Doctor Neo Cortex as Captain Zero * Coco Bandicoot as Lillie Lightship * Pasadena O'possum as Sally Seaplane * Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Frank and Eddie * Fake Crash as Lord Stinker * Nina Cortex as Pearl * Geary as Izzy Gomez * Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Puffa * Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Goods Engine * Farmer Ernest as Boomer * Ripper Roo as Billy Shoepack * Rilla Roo as Fire Chief * Doctor Nefarious Tropy as Sea Rouge * Ebenezer Von Clutch as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Victor and Moritz as The Pirates * Bearminator as Bluenose * Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro the Dragon) as Coast Guard * Agent 9 (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Messenger * Nitrous Oxide as Nantucket * Uka Uka as Johnny Cuba * Rusty Walrus as Old Rusty * Madame Amberly as Kraka-Toa * Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) as Little Ditcher * Moneybags (from Spyro the Dragon) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Bentley (from Spyro the Dragon) as Mighty Mo * Cleetus (from Spyro the Dragon) as Big Mickey * Penguins as The Shrimpers * Real Velo as Jack * Tikimon as The Ghostly Galleon Category:TrainBoy55 Productions